warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Revenants
An interesting read, not the same space marines we see a loot of the time. Welcome to the wiki --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 11:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. In the defence of Humanity, most chapters have lost theirs. --Lither 02:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That's part of the whole Space Marine concept. They lose their humanity to defend the humanity of others. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Not all though, some chapters keep some of their humanity. Blood Ravens for example still sleep --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 05:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) You don't get what I mean. I meant the mental structures, not the biological. --Lither 09:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Space Marines only vaguely remember what it is to feel the cold, be afraid, doubt and so on. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Otherwise they would be nothing more than big imperial guards. 1st law of Space Marines - They shall know no fear. I get what Run4 is saying, if they remembered all that human crap they'd be less effective --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) And in doing so, often feel contempt for the rest of humanity and its fears, weaknesses, ect --Lither 10:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I can imagine certain chapters would just scrub memories of pre-Geneseeding life right out of their head. The Grey Knights perform a complete wipe of memory and personality once they're finished indoctrinating them, which, heavy-handed it may seem, evidently and invariably produces better soldiers, so they might take after them. Then again, these guys would probably try and preserve their humanity however they could, so that's out of the question. Hmm. --Solbur 11:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) can the Space Primates be allies with the Revenants? Primarch11 22:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I see absolutely no reason why they shouldn't be able to, provided you can think of a good story. Jed Revenant man 09:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll be honest on the subject of people being allied with the Revenants, now: the way I pictured it, the majority of those who know anything about the Doctrine and the way the Revs view being Space Marines think they're a bunch of sanctimonious, weak idiots (not strictly true as they don't preach the Doctrine, and they fight as well as anyone else, just don't enjoy it). Plus of course there's the added point that being allied or friendly with the Revenants immediately would attract the ire of the Forge and the Emperor's Firebrands, who don't like the Revenants at all and are vaguely ashamed to come from the same founding. In short, the bast majority would much rather stick by the latter two Chapters than have anything to with the Revenants. That's just my opinion of course, and I suppose there are those - especially the more independently minded - who just wouldn't care about the Revenants reputation, provided they earned their respect first; not beyond the Chapter's abilities. It'd take a good story to figure it out though. Blimey, sorry about the long windedness. Probably just pointless blah. Soz. Jed Revenant man 01:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You might want to consider the Onyx Knights. They seem like they would be a good fit. Supahbadmarine 03:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so: in reply to Primarch11 on the idea for the Space Primates to ally with the Revenants (sorry I took forever to say much about this) and also to Supahbadmarine, regarding allying with the Onyx Knights. I would genuinely like to do the whole "allied with" thing, since it would make me feel less like the Revs are some poxxy little nothing nobody gives a crap about (I know they are but that ain't the point). Trouble is, having stuck to my little corner of this place for most of this time, I have no idea how to incorporate others work into my own at this point; the protocols of it, if any. So I'll be forthright: can you guys help me please, if it isn't too much trouble? I'm kind of bad at this if I'm honest. Jed Was Here! 23:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Can the Warmongers and revs be enemies? -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC)